


Fluff and Feathers

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Coming Untouched, Destiel NSFW, M/M, destiel smut, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt Fill: Wing!Kink</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Feathers

Castiel lay spread eagle on the bed, his face pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air, presenting himself for Dean. His cock hung heavy between his legs, precum pearling at the tip of his neglected cock. He whined softly when he felt the bed dip behind him, and then Dean was running his hands over Cas’s ass cheeks, pressing a single finger against his hole.

“Dean, I need you.” Castiel moaned, pressing back against Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled and pulled his fingers back, quieting Cas’s discontented moan with a squeeze to his hips.

“Don’t worry, angel. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He whispered. Dean then leaned down, mouthing at the Enochian tattoo on Castiel’s hip before he worked his way up the angel’s body. He kissed along his spine to the base of his large black wings, which had manifested hours ago while Dean was giving Cas the best blowjob of the angel’s life. Dean felt Castiel shiver beneath him when he mouthed at the angel’s sensitive wings, and he smiled against his boyfriend’s skin.

“You’re so responsive.” He murmured as he brought his hands up, carding them through the long, sleek feathers of Castiel’s wings. The angel shivered beneath him, whining into his pillow and bucking his hips, his cock now throbbing between his legs. Dean chuckled, scratching his fingers down Cas’s back and watching as Cas jerked forward, crying out as his cum sprayed the mattress beneath him.

“Shit.” Dean breathed as he pulled back, removing his fingers from Cas’s wings. The angel keened, whining softly and ruffling his feathers a bit.

“Please, Dean… Don’t stop…” He gasped. And of course, Dean couldn’t help but oblige. He never could say no to his angel, after all.


End file.
